You
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Lelaki itu, lelaki manis bernama Taehyung yang sudah mengusai hati seseorang bernama Jungkook, hanya lelaki itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan, yang selalu ia ingat, dan selalu ia cintai...Mau bagaimana pun juga, hanya lelaki itulah yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.


Author : Kimmy

Title : You

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, KookV

Genre : Sad (Kalau kurang sad, maaf :v )

Rate : T

Sumarry : Lelaki itu, lelaki manis bernama Taehyung yang sudah mengusai hati seseorang bernama Jungkook, hanya lelaki itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan, yang selalu ia ingat, dan selalu ia cintai...Mau bagaimana pun juga, hanya lelaki itulah yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus jendela transparan yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan jaket kulit hitam yang ia pakai, pemuda bernama Jungkook tersebut tengah asyik menyesap minuman berkafein di tersumpal oleh earphone berwarna putih yang memainkan musik berjudul 'Chocolady' yang dinyanyikan oleh dua penyanyi kakak-beradik yang disebut sebagai band 'AKMU' atau kepanjangannya 'Akdong Musician'. Entahlah, di suasana yang seperti ini, lagu yang di putarnya sangat menggambarkan keadaan di Autumn Cafe orang dengan tenangnya menyesap kopi yang mereka pesan, rasa pahit dan manis yang meninggalkan kesan berbeda di lidah, membuat semua orang tak ingin meminum kopi yang mereka pesan terlalu cepat, begitupun Jungkook. Pemuda itu menyesap kopinya dengan tenang dan perlahan, membiarkan rasa pahit dan manis bermain-main di lidahnya, dan membiarkan suhu hangat membekas di orang yang rela mengahamburkan sedikit uang mereka untuk menikmati coffe buatan barista manis itu.

Ya...Si manis itulah yang membuat Jungkook si pemuda tampan tersebut rela duduk lama hingga bokongnya pegal hanya untuk melihat sosok cantik itu bekerja membuat kopi sesusai yang dipesan pengunjung sekali sosok wanita manis itu tak semanis kekasihnya, haha...Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan sudah memiliki kekasih manis yang menggemaskan yang saat ini sedang beristirahat dengan memikirkan kekasihnya Jungkook langsung meneguk minuman berkafein yang di pesannya dengan sedikit lebih cepat karena hari ini ia akan memberikan kejutan kecil untuk kekasih melangkah menuju sebuah toko bunga hendak memberikan kejutan kecil untuk yang ia sayangi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Ya, saya butuh 5 tangkai bunga lily putih dan setangkai bunga mawar" Jawab Jungkook sambil membalas senyum manis gadis yang menanyainya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar"

Jungkook yang ditinggalkan sendiri, segera menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat benda apapun yang ada segaja matanya melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil yang bertuliskan 'bibit bunga mawar'.

" _Aku ingin saat kita punya rumah sendiri nanti, didepan rumah kita terdapat tanaman kesukaanku"_

" _Biar kutebak...Mawarkan ?"_

" _Mawar dengan warna merah yang indah, jadi aku tak perlu menyuruhmu untuk membelikanku mawar setiap hari, percuma saja, semua mawar yang kau belikan hanya bertahan 4 atau 5 hari..."_

" _Baiklah...Anything for my princess"_

Jungkook tersenyum sendiri mengingat permintaan sederhana itu, apakah kekasihnya ini diam-diam marah kepadanya karena tak mengabulkan permintaannya kecilnya ? Yah berhubung dia ingat, kenapa tak sekalian saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Ke 2 kaki tersebut terus melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang ditujunya, di tangan kanannya ia membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih dan ditengahnya terdapat bunga terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah tempat yang jelas-jelas terdapat ukiran nama kekasihnya, tempat dimana sang kekasih beristirahat di rumah wajah yang terukir senyum paksaan yang sengaja ia buat.

"Hai...Sudah kubilang aku akan datang lagi"

"..."

"Aku membelikanmu bunga lily putih dan bunga mawar...Kesukaanmu"

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, membuat beberapa helai rambut hitam Jungkook menari-nari dengan terus saja berlutut di makam kekasihnya, dan tangannya bergerak tak henti-hentinya untuk mengelus batu nisan Taehyung.

"Aku juga membeli bibit mawar...Kau tahu, rumah kita baru saja jadi seminggu yang lalu, namun aku sudah selesai memindahkan semua barang-barang kita kemarin, susah sekali memindahkan semua barang kita hanya dalam waktu sehari, maaf...Aku baru memberitahumu sekarang"

"..."

"Kau bilang kau ingin kita punya tanaman mawar di depan rumah kitakan...Aku sudah membelikanmu bibit mawar, sayangnya aku tidak bisa merawatnya sendiri"

Tes

Tanpa sadar air mata itu jatuh, namun senyum itu masih terus saja menghiasi wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk memeluk dan mencium batu nisan Taehyung dan menumpahkan segalanya begitu saja hingga bermenit-menit lamanya.

"Saranghae.." Bisik Jungkook dan langsung segera beranjak dari makam kekasihnya dan pergi.

 **~END~**

Hore ! selesai~...Akhirnya...Aku sempet kehabisan ide, sebenernya banyak ff yang aku buat cuman kadang aku terlalu males buat ngelanjutinnya, soalnya kan komputerku di luar kamarku (Di ruang keluarga) Nah di luar itu panas /aku gak terlalu tahan panas\ karena itu aku males, berhubung di tempatku sempet hujan, jadi udaranya agak sejuk~ makanya dari pada gak ada kerjaan aku buat ini

Dan ff pertamaku selain ini judulnya 'Different Love' /siapa tahu ada yang mau baca\ Dan maaf kalau penulisanku masih berantakan, maklumlah ya author baru, hehe.


End file.
